Commonly, material such as food or ice cream can be contained within a tube. At one end of the tube is a piston. The other another end of the tube is openable. When the tube is opened, the piston may force the food contained therein out of the tube and permit consumption of the exposed food.
The piston or plunger forces the food out of the tube and permits efficient consumption of the food from the tube. The tube contains the food in an efficient fashion until consumption thereof is desired. Such procedures are relatively common for foods, which may slide within a tube. These tubes are especially useful for foods, which soften with heat. A typical food, which softens with heat is ice cream.
The plunger or piston usually has a support device such as a stick or a rod to assist with the movement of the food through the tube toward the openable end. This rod is utilitarian and serves no other function. It is extremely difficult to modify the stick or rod to have an additional function.